Matt's Day part 3
by Rinoa1
Summary: Truth or Dare...See what happens next!


Untitled   
  
  
  
  
  
She was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow star on it, and a white skirt.  
  
"What are you doing here Mimi?" said Matt.  
"Oh..I just wanted to visit thats all..Is it ok if I come in?" asked Mimi  
"Sure." said Matt.  
"Hi!" said Tifa.  
"Hi.." said Mimi.  
"Mimi, meet Tifa. Tifa meet Mimi." said Matt.  
"Hey why don't we play truth or dare?" asked Mimi.  
"Erm..Ok..Wanna play to Tifa?" asked Matt.  
"Sure!" answered Tifa.  
"Why don't we call Sora, Tai, and Izzy?" asked Matt.  
"Erm..Ok." said Mimi.  
"Who are they?" asked Tifa.  
"Are friends.." said Mimi.  
"Oh.." said Tifa.  
  
Sora, Tai, and Izzy came.  
  
"Hi!" said 3 of them.   
"Hi!" said Tifa.  
"H-h-hi.." said Izzy and Tai daydreaming about Tifa."  
"¬¬" did Sora.   
"Well, we're gonna be playing Truth or Dare..Care to join us?" asked Mimi.  
"Yeah!! Sure!" said all 3 of them at once.  
"Ok..We'll use this spork to spin." said Izzy.  
They spinned the spork. The handle pointed at Sora.  
"Oh..Ok then..I pick...Tai!" said Sora.  
"Heh..This has gotta be good." said Tai.  
"Truth or Dare?" asked Sora.  
"Truth." answered Tai.  
"Hm..Is it true that you love me?" said Sora, grinning.  
"Er..um..erm..eh..uh..Yes." said Tai, embarassed.  
"Aww...How sweet!! *gives Tai a kiss on the cheeck*" said Sora.  
Tai was all red.  
"Ok, My turn..*spinned the spork*" said Tai.  
It pointed to Matt.  
"O-ho-ho-ho...This is gonna be good." said Tai.  
"It better be.." mumbled Matt.  
"Ok..Truth or Dare?" asked Tai.  
"Dare." said Matt.  
"Hehe..Ok..I dare you...to...kiss...Tifa!" said Tai.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Matt.  
"C'mon kiss right here, or do it-" paused Tai.  
"Nooooo!!! Don't make him kiss her!!" said Mimi.  
"Huh?" said everyone except Tifa and Matt.  
"Matt, I have a confession to make...I love you. I was pretty angry when you told us that  
you have a phone call from Tifa because if you did I think you'd stop loving me..And..I want  
you to be my boyfriend!" said Mimi.  
"Aww...Matt do you have anything to say to Miss Mimi?" said Tifa.  
"Yes. Mimi, I too have a confession to make..I love you Tifa..I loved you ever since I met you.  
I didn't want to kiss you because they would think I would like it..I would. It was love at first site, I like how  
your eyes twinkle when I just look at them..I like how you smile..Oh I can go on..And..Tifa, would you be my girlfriend? Mimi, I did love you when I didn't meet Tifa.  
I'm sorry..*kisses Mimi*"  
"Oh..Mimi..Is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Tifa.  
"YES! Break-up with Matt!" said Mimi.  
"Okay..If that'll make you happy..I will..I'm sorry for breaking your love for Matt..You can be his..I'm sorry Matt, I hope we meet again..Bye everyone!  
Good-Bye....Matt.." said Tifa as she left the Ishida Residence.  
  
Everyone was sad. But not Mimi, she was pretty happy since Tifa broke up with Matt.  
Everyone was making compliments on Tifa.  
  
"Well, its kinda late..Laterz Matt, have fun with your new girlfriend."  
Sora left with Tai.  
"Bye, Love!" said Mimi  
"Prodigious! Now Tifa's miinnneee....alll miiiinnnneeee..." said Izzy.  
Then he left.  
  
"Why..?" said Matt.  
"I didn't even get to know her real name!! Oh..why?!" said Matt.  
  
Gabumon comes out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey what's up Matt?" said Gabumon.  
"Oh hey Gabumon." said Matt.  
"Hm..you don't sound so good.." said Gabumon.  
"Well, My ex-girl..Mimi's my girlfriend!!" said Matt embarrassed.  
"Uh..Matt, I'm not THAT naive. C'mon tell the truth, I won't tell!" said Gabumon  
"Ok,It started when I had a call. It was from a girl. She told me to be home in the noon time.  
I told everyone about it, except TK and Kari. When it was noon the girl came, her name was Tifa,  
we had dinner, than talked. While she asked me to play the hermonica to her, Mimi came.  
Then we called Izzy, Tai, and Sora, then played Truth or Dare. When it was Tai's turn to ask  
he had to ask me. I said "Dare" and he told me kiss Tifa. I didn't want to infront of them, because they'll think I like her.  
But then Mimi said she loved me and she asked me to be her boyfriend. Then I said I loved Tifa, and then asked her to be MY girlfriend.  
But, when Tifa wanted to help, Mimi told her to break-up with me so Mimi can be my girlfriend. She did then left." said Matt, e-motionly.  
  
"Oh..Aleast you have Mimi." said Gabumon.  
"I know..I like her..But I love Tifa, I like how her eyes twinkle, her smile when she's happy,  
her voice..I can go on.." said Matt.  
"Hm..That's a real problem..Well, why don't we settle this tommorow? OK?" said Gabumon.  
"Okay..Getting late anyway...Goodnight Gabumon." said Matt.  
"Good night Matt!" said Gabumon.  
Goodnight Matt.." said a voice.  
"Huh? Hm..That sounded like Tifa, *he looked outside, no one was there*Oh well..Goodnight whoever you are."  
  
Matt noticed something on his bed..And he notice the flowers were gone. I found a note and a flower, it said:  
  
_________   
Dear Matt,  
  
I'm sorry, I hope we can be friends..Please tell Mimi I'm sorry.  
  
Your Friend,  
Tifa  
_________  
  
  
"Oh...Tifa.." said Matt.  
Matt put the note in his pocket and held the flower next to him, then put it in a vase. Then went to sleep. 


End file.
